Cutting the Edge
by Act4Ever
Summary: From the author of "Social Destruction and "Baby, Xoxo". Ready for more drama. Can you handle it? Review. Chuck puts down someone he's only just met. Who critizes Blair. Who may be more hard-geaded than himself. Has he met his match? Please review.


Haylii Sanford was always known as the loner. She was beautiful but she would hide it with her long, light brown hair. Her wardrobe consisted of tight, skinny leg jeans and usually a concert t. She never felt like she really fit in. She lived with her mother, Jenna Sanford and her father didn't exist. Her mother refused to tell her who he was, because she knew that Haylii would go out looking for him. She was right of course. She had blue eyes. They had a stormy tint to them and green mixed. She had very fool, brat-doll like lips, which weren't a bad thing. She had an average body; she was still going through puberty of course. She was fourteen, which she just turned on the 28th of April. She was depressed, misunderstood, but she covered it up by trying to act like nothing bothered her. Her tears were a river of sadness that would flood her face every night. The other kids would call her a freak because she would refuse to hang out with them. Her mother became poor recently, which was odd because she never was before. Her mom worked and also brought thousands home each week, which was weird because she was a secretary. They now didn't have much money and her mom wouldn't explain anything to her.

"Mom… Why won't you tell me who my father is?" Haylii asked calmly, hoping her mom would give her an answer.

'Haylii! I've told you a million times! It doesn't even matter anymore." Her mother was a wreck with all the bills that were coming in.

"Will you tell me one thing… Does he know about me?" Haylii asked.

"Yeah, he does-or did. Whatever you want to say." Her mother said.

Disappointment went through her. What was wrong with her? Why wouldn't her father want to see her? She went down into her basement. She would escape there, as if she practically lived there. She noticed a box all the way behind a corner. She went over there and picked it up. She went and sat down back on the couch- her basement was furnished before they went broke. She opened it curiously. She took out a piece of paper and looked at it, it was a letter. She skimmed through it to see if there were anything interesting in it and then came upon"

… _**I know she is my daughter. I just can't handle everything right no, I could barely handle Chuck when there mother died. . I'm so booked. Please, I would wait to tell her who I am till she's at least 18. You're doing fine aren't you? I'm giving you enough money right, there shouldn't be a problem. She doesn't think she's not your daughter so that's good. I don't care if she keeps asking about me. Well, off to work.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bart Bass**_

_**P.S. - I will give a raise on your money.**_

"Mom, what is this!" Haylii said, she was shocked! This letter made her feel as if she wasn't wanted, which she wasn't! She was adopted!

""That's right! I never wanted you! You were forced on me by him. He promised he would pay me lot's of money. Not anymore. So, go to bed you worthless piece of shit!" The woman yelled. She wasn't her mom. She knew what she had to do. She was going to find her father. She knew very little about Bart Bass but knew he was a famous important person. She knew where he was- Upper East side, new York.

She was upset and went to the bathroom for her usual therapy. She took the razor piece that was hidden under the soap dish and slowly dragged it across her wrist. It was really deep this time. She didn't care. She let the warm blood flow out as if her problems were draining away in her blood. She cried herself to sleep.

The next day around 4 in the morning, she packed a bag of stuff she would need for a few days. Her mom wouldn't miss her. She set out.

_***Please review and tell me how you think of this. Up next: Haylii finds out that Bart Bass is dead. She finds that she has a half-brother-Chuck Bass, a complete jerk.***_


End file.
